31st (City of London) Signal Regiment, Royal Signals
| branch = *Royal Corps of Signals | type = Signals Regiment | role = Military Communications | size = Regiment | command_structure = 2nd (National Communications) Signal Brigade | garrison = RHQ—Hamersmith | nickname = 31 Signal Regiment | equipment = HF Communications | equipment_label = Last Communications Equipment | website = 31 (City of London) Signal Regiment (Volunteers) |name = |image_size = 150px}} The 31st (City of London) Signal Regiment was a territorial communications regiment of the British Army's Royal Corps of Signals. The regiment first formed following the formation of the Territorial and Army Volunteer Reserve in 1967 following the 1966 Defence White Paper. After seeing limited reserve support during the Cold War, the regiment was disbanded in 2010 following the initial Army 2020 reform. History In 1966 the 1966 Defence White Paper was announced, forming many new "large" regiments and formed the new Territorial and Army Volunteer Reserve. Royal Signals Association|language=en-GB|access-date=2019-10-23}} On 1 April 1967 the 31st (City of London) Signals Regiment was formed from its original parent units; * 41st (Princess Louises's Kensington Regiment) Signal Regiment (TA) becoming 41 Sqn * 47th (The Duke of Cambridge's Middlesex Hussars (Yeomanry)) Signal Regiment (TA) becoming 47 Sqn * 83rd (East Anglian) District Signal Regiment (AER) becoming 83 Sqn After formation the regimental headquarters were located at Hammersmith. After organizing the regiment was assigned to the 11th Signal Group (V) as the reserve trunk communications signal regiment for SHAPE. By 1992 the regiment was moved under control of the 2nd (National Communications) Signal Brigade and provided communications for the City of London and general County of London general area. In 1994 the regimental headquarters moved to Southfields where it remained until disbandment. During this period, the regiment had links with the Worshipful Company of Innholders and the London University Officer's Training Corps. The regiment kept up the traditions of the 13th (Kensington) County of London Battalion and 25th Cyclist Battalion of the London Regiment. In 2010 the regiment was disbanded following the Army 2020 initial reform.Lord and Watson, p.137 Organisation Organisation of the regiment during their existence;Lord and Watson, p.137Lord and Watson, p.286 * Regimental Headquarters, Hammersmith *5 (The Queen's Own Oxfordshire Hussars (Yeomanry)) Signal Squadron (V), Banbury *41 (Princess Louise's Kensington Regiment) Signal Squadron (V), Coulsdon and Hammersmith (from General Headquarters Signal Regiment) *47 (The Duke of Cambridge's Middlesex Hussars (Yeomanry)) Signal Squadron (V), Harrow, later Uxbridge (leaving in November 1995 following Front Line First reform) (from Cavalry Division Signals and London Corps Signal Regiments) * 56 (London) Signal Squadron (V), Eastbourne (leaving in November 1995 following Front Line First reform) (from London Division Signals) * 83 (London) Headquarters Squadron (V), Southfield, later Chelsea (from 6th Anti-Aircraft Divisional Signals) References Sources * Lord, Cliff, and Graham, Watson. The Royal Corps of Signals : unit histories of the Corps (1920-2001) and its antecedents. Watson, Graham, writer on military forces,. Solihull, West Midlands, England. ISBN . OCLC 184820114. Category:Regiments of the Royal Corps of Signals Category:Military units and formations established in 1967 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2010 Category:Regiments of the British Army